I Would Die For You
by katume
Summary: Ichigo needs help for death of a loved one. Who is the loved one and who will help her?


Title: I Would Die For You   
  
Author: Katume  
  
Summary: Ichigo needs help for death of a loved one. Who is the loved one and who will help her?  
  
Rated: PG 13 for violence and some suggestive dialogue   
  
Things different: Ichigo doesn't know Alto is Ryou and he's a shape shifter, don't like it? Kiss my ass! (Assed out) heh heh  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kish was attacking again for his sweet Ichigo. "Go Kirema Anima!" Kish yelled angrily as the Blue Knight fought to save Ichigo from certain death from trying to save Masaya. "I shall be back for you Ichigo!" soon he was gone and the group stopped fighting. Panting heavily from the extreme amount of the alien's manipulated animals. The others ran off with the Blue Night leaving Masaya and Ichigo alone in the middle of Tokyo.   
  
  
  
"Are you alright Masaya?" Ichigo asked as she was back in her human form. Suddenly he pulled her toward his chest and turned around. A sound of tearing flesh and spilling blood sounded into her ears. A Kirema Anima slashed into his back ripping into his torso with it's sharp claws and then dissipated.  
  
  
  
"MASAYA!" Ichigo yelled as his blood filled into his once white shirt. "I-Ichigo..."Masaya whispered as a sharp pain seared through his back."I love you..." He said lastly as he passed out in her arms. Her panic started to build in her stomach as she listened to his breath melt away."I love you too,Masaya." Ichigo whimpered out as she tried to hug him without hurting him. That's when she knew...his body remained motionless on her lap with no withdrawing of oxygen he died in her arms. Tears fell down her fleshy cheeks as she hugged his body close. Her red hair fell over her eyes as she grieved for her boyfriend.  
  
  
  
She walked home sadly after the funeral and before she knew it she was on her bed sobbing. "Why'd you leave me Masaya?" she asked herself in sorrow when Alto lept on her bed."Oh Alto! I miss him so much!" she hugged her cat close crying out her pink eyes. A comforting hand rubbed her back as she cried into some ones chest. Ichigo looked up at Ryou with his blonde hair and soft blue eyes. She soon realized he was coming closer to her and then...he kissed her. She didn't know what to do. She wrapped her arms around his neck and responded out of just needing someone there for her. When he pulled away she didn't see Ryou she saw Masaya. "Masaya?" she asked as he smiled and nodded.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Ichigo...I don't have much time here. I came to say goodbye and that I love you." He said looking into her eyes. He kissed her again and hugged her close to his warm body. "Don't be sad Ichigo...I'll always be there for you no matter what. I promise. When your fighting Kish and his animals I'll be helping you." Masaya kissed her fore head and he left through the door. Ichigo told him good-bye before he left and her heart lightened.  
  
Ryou stood outside the door and sighed softly. He slid out of his human state into Alto and walked into the room. Alto mewed as he jumped on her bed ears down and rubbed his head against her chin. "I feel better Alto...I think I'll go to Ryou's and ask him how to defeat the animals!" Ichigo lept up and smiled a bit still sad that he wasn't going to be with her anymore, but as long as he sad goodbye to her. "Bye Alto!" she waved and left.  
  
Ryou sat on her bed and sighed again. "If I ever have to do THAT again...I'll kill myself." He stood and walked out of the room's window and walked to the café seeing Ichigo on is way. She was crying again on a bench in the park her head buried in her knees. Ryou walked over to her his hands hidden in his pants all cool like pretending not to know what was going on with her. "What's the matter? Your usually up beat..." He said in his usually annoying voice. She looked up at him with accusing eyes. "Leave me alone!" She was angry at him for not comforting her and not caring her first love was dead! "YOU'RE A-A-A JERK! AND I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!!!" She yelled and ran off.  
  
"AND YOU'RE A FUCKIN' UNGRATEFUL BITCH!" Ryou yelled. He was now pissed because she saw him as being angry when he turned into Masaya to help her out. She looked at him "what do you mean UNGRATEFUL!?!?" She yelled at im walking back "All you've ever done for me was to turn me into a mew-mew which ended up killing my boyfriend!!!" she hollard. "BUT THAT'S OKAY! AS LONG AS I DEFEAT THOSE DAMNED ANIMALS!!!"  
  
He glared at her and whipped his hand across her face out of so much anger. When she fell to the ground he growled down at her as if she was an inferior being. "Your pathetic. Your wallowing in petty, selfish, self-pity and you should snap out of it!" She was rubbing her cheek and her eyes were wet and shiny with fresh tears about to fall. He noticed her tears and began to feel guilty about slapping her. He kneeled next to her and pulled her into him resting her head on his chest. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't of..." He hugged her and rested his chin on her head.  
  
The next day at the café Ryou stayed clear of Ichigo and everyone else. They were on to him and asking him why he slapped her. Keiichiro walked next to him "Having girl trouble Ryou?" he asked in a monotone voice noticing Ryou jump.  
  
"No...and would you STOP trying to SCARE me to DEATH!" Ryou said loudly. As he turned away from Keiichiro.   
  
"You slapped Ichigo...that's the only time I saw you lose your cool..." He said in slight curiosity.  
  
"I KNOW I SLAPPED HER! She deserved it..." he mumbled after his hollard sentence. "Just leave me alone alright. I know what I did and I don't care." He left the room and leaned against a wall putting his hands in his pockets. 'Why does everyone have to be against me?' Ryou walked into his room and closed the door. He plopped on the bed and put his hands behind his head looking up at his white ceiling. He took out a cell-phone that had a red bow on it. 'Too bad I can't give it to Ichigo now...she's never gonna forgive me...' He flipped the top of t up so it turned on into a heart on the small screen. He began to press some numbers into the screen and pressed the green phone to call. It rang for a bit until a girls voice said "Hello?"  
  
"Is Ichigo there?" he spoke into the phone.  
  
"This is she...Who is this may I ask?" The static voice said.  
  
"It's Ryou..." He said hesitantly. The next thing he heard was a click and the operator. He got so mad he ripped out a knife from his small kitchen and rammed it into the electronic cell-phone. After picking the phone up he threw it out the window walking out of the room slamming the door behind him. 'Why the fuck must everyone must be so fucking against me?!' He walked outside and around town to pick up a magazine and some cigarets from his buddy next door. He had to have some sort of thing he would regret for the rest of his life and he only smoked when he was pissed.   
  
He puffed out some smoke from his mouth making small rings as he leaned on the wall. He just wanted to do something bad...and something no one knew about or thought he'd do. He flicked the cigarette to the ground and smothered it with his foot after blowing out some puffs of smoke. He pulled out his lighter and was getting another cigarette until he saw Ichigo walking on the side walk. He shrugged and lit it up anyway no longer caring what she thought. He had problems just like all the other teenagers with nothing to do. He put the cig in between his lips as he cupped his hand over the end of the cigarette and lit it up. He leaned more against the wall and puffed out the smoke. He walked out of the shadows and walked around. When Ichigo looked at him and his eyes met hers he puffed out some smoke. He knew she was looking at his cigarette so he started walking over to her after putting it out. He popped a mint into is mouth and let it loll in his mouth covering the tobacco smell. "Hello Ichigo..." he said softly  
  
"I didn't know you smoked...your too young..." she said as he scuffed. "Like you care I smoke. I do it when I'm pissed and right now you are making me FUCKING pissed." he replied to her.  
  
  
  
"Stop getting so hostile with me!" She yelled at him. He grabbed her hand and dragged her to his house. He really wanted to tell her something, but he couldn't do it there. "HEY! LET ME GO!"she yelled in protest. He slammed the door to his room and sat her in his bed. Just to stand to protest against him she stood, but he was looking a her with those soft eyes that made her heart pound wildly against her ribs. He swallowed the small mint and kissed her. He took her hands and placed them on his shoulders as he waited in horrible silence for her to kiss back. His stomach churned when she did nothing and he gave up pulling away from her letting his lips linger on hers as long as he could.   
  
She stood there perplexed that Ryou kissed her and she couldn't take it that since she wasn't with Masaya, but with Ryou. "Why'd...you...?" she stuttered as she blushed excessively. "Because I've wanted to do that for so long...I love you, Ichigo."  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
